Volviendo Atrás
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Luego de la ruptura Charlie obliga a Bella a tomarse una vacaciones en Mystic Fall, pero ella vuelve peor de lo que estaba. Cuando los Cullen vuelven todo marcha de maravilla, pero las cosas se descontrolan y llevan a Bella a un reencuentro con el pasado ¿Como reaccionaran los Cullen al saber que no son el único tipo de vampiro? y ¿A quien elegirá Bella? Transcurre en Eclipse.
1. Prologo

**_Hola a todos, primero que nada quiere aclararles que todavía no se cual es la pareja decisiva, eso me gustaría consultárselos mientras se va desarrollando la historia, _**

**_Espero que les guste _**

* * *

Me encontraba en el bosque todo estaba bien, calmado caminaba hacia un gran árbol cuando siento una presencia en mi espalda asi que giro, la persona delante mio me era muy familiar, sus ojos azules electrizantes y ese cabello negro como la noche, vestía de negro, pantalones de jean, camisa que tenia los primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de cuero ¡Damon!

- Damon pero que ¿Que haces aquí? tu dijiste que no querías volver a verme

-Isabella- Su voz salio como un pequeño susurro y como apareció desapareció

-Damon, Damon ¿donde estas?

-Bella- Esa vos, era de Edward

-Edward, Damon ¿Donde están?- Todo se volvió negro

-Bella despierta, despierta Isabella- Ambas voces empezaron a murmurar

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta- Me empecé a desesperar

-Bella hija, despierta- Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con Chalie, todo había sido un sueño

- Ya voy papa- Esto es muy extraño hace mucho que no soñaba con Damon, ahora mas que deprimida estoy molesta, ¿Por que tuve que soñar con ellos?, ¿Por que mi cerebro se empeña en recordarlos?

Baje las escaleras y mi cara debe de haber sido bastante enojado porque Charlie me miro atónito

-¿Esta todo bien Bella?- Cuando me pregunto eso pude admirar mi expresión en el espejo, mi seño estaba fruncido y mis labios apretados sin duda alguna mi cara expresaba enojo

-Si papa- Mi molestia fue bajando de a poco y volví a mi estado automático

Con un suspiro subí a mi camioneta y me encamine al colegio. Cuando estacione, me di cuenta que era muy temprano así que me quede en mi vehículo metida en mis pensamientos

¿Que hay de malo en mi? aparte de ser un simple ser humano, él me dejo porque no era lo suficientemente buena, Jacob me esta evadiendo y prefiero olvidar lo que paso en verano.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de entrar a clases así que me baje de mi camino y me encamine a la entrada

Mi vida se había vuelto una rutina

_**.**_

**_._  
**

**.**

Estábamos en el avión de regreso a Forks, y el ambiente estaba muy tenso, no puedo creer todo lo que había pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas

Volterra, Edward, los Volturi, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y un gran mareo se apodero de mi. Me levante para ir al baño y dos pares de ojos dorados me miraron

-Momento humano- Murmure, vi una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de ambos y me encamine hacia el baño.  
Luego de lavarme la cara, me tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, pero este aumentaba, suspire y escuche un pequeño golpe en la puerta

-¿Todo bien?- La cantarina voz de Alice hizo que volviera a la realidad y salí del baño, ambas volvimos a nuestros asientos y trate de relajarme pero el dolor no se iba, sentía como si alguien quisiera freírme el cerebro

Los vampiros me miraron cuando lleve una mano a mi cabeza, el dolor se estaba volviendo desesperante, deje escapar un jadeo y ellos me miraron preocupados. Edward que no había hablado en todo el camino, me abrazo tratando de consolarme. Luego de otro minuto así el dolor simplemente desapareció

Con un suspiro de alivio, me acurruque mas en el pecho de Edward y dormí todo el camino a casa, estaba demasiado agotada para  
permanecer despierta y Edward me había prometido estar ahí cuando despertara.

Sentí cuando sus gélidos brazos me pusieron en mi cama y me dio un beso en la frente, me aferre fuertemente a su camisa y el me susurro

-Vuelvo luego de que se duerma tu padre- Y luego se fue  
Intente volver a dormir pero no lo logré, la ansiedad no se iba, así que decidí darme una ducha de agua caliente para relajar mis nervios, y no pude evitar pensar, ¿Realmente volvería? ya estaba seguro de que estaba viva, no tenía ninguna otra responsabilidad. Ante esos pensamientos un ataque de nervios empezó a apoderarse de mi haciendo que saliera de la bañera

La agonía de no saber lo que pasaría me estaba matando lentamente mientras me vestía con mi piyama.  
Respiro profundamente cuando lo vi sentado en mi cama, tan serio como siempre y entonces me di cuenta que mis alucinaciones realmente se quedaban cortas, su blanquecina piel resplandecía por la luz de la luna, y las facciones de su cara aunque estaban tensas demostraban su bella sobrenatural, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, señal de que no se había alimentada hace tiempo

El volteo a mirarme cuando salí del baño y sus orbes me examinaron como si buscaran cualquier herida, intimidándome un poco en el proceso. Camine lentamente y me senté junto a él, preguntándome si esto era producto de mi mente ¿Si todo había sido un sueño? y ahora mi subconsciente estaba jugandome una broma muy cruel

Mire al vampiro sentado en mi cama por unos segundos más, hasta que tome valor, si esto era un sueño lo único que podía hacer era hablar, pero el se adelanto

*-Yo- Inspiro hondo- Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenia ni idea...- Sus palabras empezaron a fluir con mucha rapidez, del modo que yo recordaba que hablaba cuando se ponía nervioso y tuve que concentrarme para captarlas todas- No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo*

El iba a seguir hablando cuando lo pare y le explique que no podía dejar que la culpa gobernara su vida, el no tenia que intentar matarse cada vez que yo hiciera algo estúpido y temerario.

La conversación siguió y lo único que recuerdo son los fríos labios de Edward sobre los míos, de una manera totalmente nueva para el, mas feroz y mas posesiva

Luego de eso sus gélidos brazos me rodearon y caí rendida al sueño

* * *

_**Se que tal vez fue un poco corto, pero es porque es el prologo, espero que les halla gustado y en el próximo cap habrá una intervención de uno de los Salvatore, cualquier critica constructiva que tengan me viene bien, ya que es la primera historia que hago de este tipo**_

**_Aclaración_**_** los que esta entre ** es un párrafo del final de Luna Nueva**_

_**Nos leemos **_


	2. La llamada

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios, favoritos y Followers,me alegra saber que les gusto la historia y espero que también lo haga este capitulo**_

* * *

Las cosas cada vez estaban peores, los ataques de los neófitos estaban sin control y ahora venían a por mi. 21 criaturas sobrenaturales con una fuerza monstruosa querían matarnos a nosotros, y lo peor de todo es que ellos estaban de los más tranquilos ahora que la manada se había unido a ellos. Jasper impartiría un entrenamiento esta noche y ahora me encontraba en su casa, sentada en el sillón junto con Edward. Cuando de repente un fuerte dolor se apodero de mi hombre derecho, tan fuerte que se me escapo un pequeño grito de dolor

Todos los vampiros voltearon a verme preocupados, cuando me di cuenta de una cosa

-Edward fuera, sangre- Les advertí a todos como pude ya que mi vos fallaba a causa del dolor, sentía como si me hubieran enterrado algo en el hombro y hubiera atravesado mi hueso.

Pude ver como Emmett tomaba a Jasper y lo sacaba, mientras el resto de la familia se iba, hasta que solo quedábamos Carlisle, Edward y yo.

Mi novio estaba desesperado y se movía de un lado a otro, mientras que Carlisle corto la manga de mi blusa para ver el problema, y tal como había dicho parecía como si tuviera enterrado algo,solo que no había nada

-Tranquila- Me dijo Carlisle, con un vano intento de calmarme, aunque apenas si podía prestarle atención a causa del dolor punzante

Ambos contuvieron la respiración y muy confundidos siguieron revisando la herida, pensando en que podría haberla provocado, mientras hablaban a velocidad vampiro

Contuve la respiración y mire mi herida, el dolor se estaba yendo muy de a poco, como si lo que me hubiera atravesado se hubiera ido, mi cabeza trabajaba en todas las posibilidades de que podría haberlo provocado, y no me quedo duda cuando empezó a cicatrizarse rápidamente, y luego de unos minutos la única evidencia de mi herida era la sangre que manchaba la alfombra

Los dos vampiro me miraban con una expresión indescifrable y al parecer no tenían idea de lo que había pasado. Solté un suspiro y extendí mi mano hasta mi celular y marque un numero conocido

El aparato sonó tres veces antes de que me atendiera una familiar voz

-¿Hola?- Contuve la respiración unos segundos y luego habla

-Stefan, soy yo Bella- Note los ojos curiosos de Edward y Carlisle pero seguí concentrándome en la conversación

-¿Bella? Por dios Bella, no puedo creer que seas tu...-El hizo una pausa y muy preocupado me pregunto- ¿Esta todo bien?-

-No- Le susurre bajito, en un pequeño intento de que nadie nos escuchara, pero se que era imposible

-¿Que sucede?- Su voz sonaba con preocupación y eso me hizo sentir bien, por un momento pensé que me colgaría

-¿A... tu hermano le clavaron algo en el hombro derecho?- Le pregunte intentando reprimir el dolor y el enojo que me provoco hablar de él

-Si, fui yo pero, ¿Como lo sabes?- El sonaba incrédulo, mientras que yo sentí una fuerte presión en la garganta sabiendo lo que eso significaba y a la vez me preguntaba que había echo para que Stefan hiciera algo asi

-¿Bonnie aun es bruja?- El tardo unos segundos en asimilar todo

-Si, ¿Bella que es lo que paso?- Su tono me demostró que si no le contaba en ese momento iba a correr hasta Forks

-Alguien nos vinculo a tu hermano y a mi- Le solté lo mas rápido que pude y note que todos los Cullen me miraban, al parecer el olor de mi sangre se había ido por lo que estaban tranquilo

-¿Que?- Stefan básicamente grito y escuche en el fondo su voz, el le dijo que le diera el teléfono y reaccione

-Si llegas a pesarle el teléfono Stefan Salvatore te juro que le cuento a Elena lo que paso en la fiesta...- No termine la frase cuando me contesto

-Mañana estamos allá- Sus palabras me aterraron y comencé a tener un ataque de pánico

-No, no, no, tiene que haber una manera de resolverlo a distancia- No quería que los Cullen los conocieran, y si de por si ahora tenia que dar muchas respuestas, no se como reaccionarían ante ellos

-Lo siento Bells, según Bonie es un hechizo complejo que no sabe si puede hacer, y los implicados tiene que estar en el mismo lugar...- Al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de mi miedo y puso sus brazos al rededor de mi, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda para calmarme, cosa que funcione brevemente

-Pero...- Intente replicar pero el me corto abruptamente

-No hay peros Isabella, mañana Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, él y yo estaremos ahí- Sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar y agradecí que Stefan no hubiera dicho su nombre

-Bien- Le dije entrecortadamente y un silencio incomodo se formo entre nosotros

-Nos vemos, te quiero- El decidió cortar la llamada y yo me quede mirando el teléfono unos cuantos minutos, cuando reaccione sentí siete pares de ojos dorados sobre mi, llenos de preguntas que no quería contestar...

* * *

**_Se que también fue algo corto, pero tengan en cuenta que actualice bastante rápido, aparte estos capítulos no les puedo agregar mucho, a medida que empiece lo emocionante mas largos serán los _****_capítulos_**

**Nandita21unexplained: Holiss, gracias por comentar y me alegro que te parezca interesante, la historia es igual que en el libro, solo que cuando pone los meses de diciembre y enero vacíos en realidad ella fue a Mistic Fall, y ahora están en eclipse cerca de la batalla de los neófitos. Nos leemos  
**

**chovitap: Holaa gracias por comentar y estoy de acuerdo, yo siempre voy a elegir a Damon, lo amo tanto**

**_Espero que les halla gustado y que comenten_**

**_Gracias por leer_**


	3. Reencuentro parte 1

**_Holaaa, bueno primero quería agradecerles mucho sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me hicieron tan feliz que me apure para subir el cap lo antes posible_**

**_Espero que les guste, le dedico este cap a DsdVzla xD que me comento desde la primera vez que subi esta historia_**

* * *

-¿Quien es Stefan? ¿Como que Bonnie es una bruja? ¿Quien es él? ¿De donde los conoces?¿Que tiene que ver con tu herida?- Esas y muchas preguntas más hicieron los Cullen, pero mi cerebro estaba tan abrumado por los últimos acontecimientos que no podía hablar, Jasper noto mi malestar y calmo a su familia, y todos nos quedamos en un profundo silencio

-Edward esta muy abrumada, cansada y preocupada, lo mejor seria que la lleves a su casa para que duerma- Realmente agradecí que Jasper supiera mis emociones

-Mañana les contestare les preguntas- hable como pude y ellos asintieron

Edward me cargo hasta el auto, y viajamos en silencio, realmente quería explicarle todo, pero sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Cuando llegamos el beso mi frente y se fue. Le deje una nota a Charlie de que no me sentia bien y que ordenara una pizza, subi a mi habitacion y trate de relajarme

Tome una ducha caliente para destensar mi cuerpo,que a causa de la herida estaba algo duro y empece a hacer mi tarea para el día siguiente, Charlie subía a ver si me sentía mejor cuando llego y le asegure que solo era un dolor de cabeza. Cuando se hizo de noche me acosté y trate de dormir, pero me sentía intranquila

Edward vino un rato, me abrazo pero no me dijo nada, y yo solo quería sentirlo junto a mi, después de un tiempo tuvo que irse por el entrenamiento, y yo me sentía tan mal que preferí quedarme

Dormi aproximadamente tre horas, y cuando desperte Edward estaba conmigo, logrando tranquilisarme un poco

-Deberias descansar un poco más, no creo que a Charlie lo moleste que faltes a la escuela- Me dijo con dulzura y me hizo sentir mejor, estaba muy preocupada de que estuviera enojado conmigo

-No puedo tengo examen de calculo- Le conteste y le sonreí, al parecer el también estaba preocupado por mi y mi sonrisa lo tranquilizo

Estaba por prepararme para irnos cuando un texto llego a mi celular, Edward no dijo nada mientras lo leí, era de Stefan, me informaba que estarían en el aeropuerto justo cuando terminaban mis clases, y me pidió si podía ir a buscarlos. Con un suspiro le mande un simple "ok" y fui a buscar mi ropa  
Edward me miro extrañado cuando salí del baño pero al igual que antes no dijo nada, traía puesto un jean un poco mas ajustado que los de siempre, una blusa bordo, una chaqueta negra algo pegada al cuerpo, y unas converse negras

Estaba agarrando mis llaves, cuando el me las quito y dijo que tenia el Volvo afuera, asi que nos dirijimos juntos a la escuela

El como siempre me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente y luego el subió. Edward iba un poco menos rápido que siempre, por lo que supe que estaba esperando respuestas, tome aire y le dije

-Se que tienen muchas preguntas y las voy a contestar todas, pero necesito que confíes en mi,no es fácil hablar de eso, aparte ellos llegaran justo después de clases y tengo que ir- El me miro por unos segundos

-Esta bien Bella confió en ti, pero estoy muy preocupado, tu herida apareció de la nada y desapareció de la misma manera y pudimos contener a Jasper esta vez, pero si vuelve a pasar puede ponerte en peligro- Ahora entendía porque estaba tan preocupado

-No volverá a pasar, Stefan se asegurara de eso-Trate de no darle muchos detalle, él asintió y llegamos antes de terminar la conversación, estacionamos junto al BMW de Rosalie y bajamos.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y durante el almuerzo no pudieron preguntarme nada a causa de nuestros amigos humanos, pero note la insistente mirada de Alice hacia mi, seguramente tuvo una visión de mi recogiéndolos, mientras pensaba eso me di cuenta que tenia que pedirle a Edward que me llevara ya que no tenia mi camioneta

Cuando las clases terminaron me acerque tímidamente a mi novio para decirle pero él se me adelanto

-Si lo se, Alice tuvo una visión, ahora nos vamos- Me trague un suspiro de alivio mientras caminábamos hacia el coche observe como Edward miraba a su hermana, parecía que tenían una conversación, y por sus caras no quería saber de que se trataba.

Al entrar al auto comenzó a invadirme un nerviosismo, realmente no quería que ellos vinieran, no quería que los Cullen los conociera y definitivamente no quería verlo. Edward me dejo con mis pensamientos hastaque llegamos

-Bella, amor ya llegamos-me dijo mientras yo salia de mi trance mental y me beso suavemente.

Sentí como temblaban mis piernas cada vez que nos acercábamos a la zona donde se encontraba mi peor pesadilla. El avión se había retazado algunos minutos que utilicé para tranquilizarme, Edward mantenía una mano en mi cintura y yo estaba apoyada en su frió pecho, cada tanto soltaba un pequeño gruñido hacia ciertas personas, seguramente por sus pensamientos, estaba apunto de preguntarle que pensaban cuando el alta voz dijo que el avión había llegado

Note como se aceleraba mi corazón por los nervios y mi novio me miro preocupado, agarre su mano con fuerza y el me la estrecho en forma de apoyo

Mire como cada pasajero baja y buscaba a sus familiares o amigos, había de todo, un padre que se encontraba con su esposa e hijas, una pequeña niña que se reencontraba con su padre, un pareja que parecía volver de unas vacaciones... y entonces los vi, parecían cinco adolescentes/adultos normales pero yo solo sabia que casi todos eran sobrenaturales

Como si estuvieran sincronizados me miraron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hasta mi, antes de reaccionar estaba siendo abrazada por Stefan, causando que Edward gruñera pero lo ignore, no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba

-Stefan te extrañe tanto- Le dije mientras me estrechaba entre sus musculosos brazos

-Bella, mírate creciste mucho- Nos quedamos abrazados unos dos minutos cuando algo empujo a Stefan

-No la acapares Stefan, entendemos que se extrañaron y bla bla, pero yo también quiero abrazarla- Le regaño Caroline y me tire a sus brazos con una sonrisa, el nerviosismo del principio se fue al verlos a ellos, recordé cada momento que pasamos

-Yo también te extrañe Caroline- Ella empezó a dar saltitos, obligándome a hacer lo mismo, y luego de unos minutos nos separamos, mire a los demás

-Hola Bonnie- Le dije mientras que le daba un pequeño abrazo, no eramos grandes amigas pero me agradaba

-Hola Bella, Stefan tiene razón creciste unos cuantos centímetros- Ahora yo era mas alta que ella

-Tyler, no te esperaba- Le dije sorprendida

-Bueno, no podía quedarme en casa aburrido- Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Elena- Dije con el mejor tono que pude y la abrace, nuestra relación todavía estaba tensa, pero prefería recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, ella me devolvió el abrazo y se aparto rápidamente

Fue entonces cuando lo mire... estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo vi por ultima vez, su cabello negro estaba sedoso y brillante, vestía de negro y cuero como siempre, sus facciones estaban igual de masculinas y sus ojos tenían ese azul electrizante me miraban con ¿Cariño? no lo creo.

Al parecer me quede demasiado tiempo mirándolo sin decir nada que Edward se preocupo me llamo

-¿Amor?- Todos miraron a mi novio cuando dijo eso y pude ver como Stefan fruncía el ceño al igual que _él_

-Damon- Dije como pude, tratando de contener mis emociones, luego de eso me di vuelta, camine hacia Edward y le tome la mano

-Chicos les presento a mi novio, Edward Cullen- Le tire la bomba lo mas rápido que pude y entonces cerré los ojos esperando que empezaran los gritos, conté hasta tres y nada, abrí los ojos y los mire, todos estaba algo shockeados hasta que Stefan reacciono

-¿Un frió Bella? ¿En serio?- Ante esas palabras Edward frucio el seño y me miro

Ya podía decirle adiós a mi plan de que mi familia no se diera cuenta de que eran Stefan y los demás

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les halla gustado, este cap lo hize un poco mas largo, respondiendo a sus comentarios:_**

**_lis3011:Primero gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste la historia, contestando tu pregunta, Bella y Stefan son bastante amogos (como puse en este cap) y ella no queria llamar a Damos por lo que Stefan era la mejor opción._**

**_ Nandita21unexplained: Hola, de nada y aca esta la actualizacion con un par de horas nomas gracias por comentar_**

**_Lyzz Cullen: Me alegro que te halla gustado, y gracias por comentar, me apure _**

_**marieisahale: Gracias por tu comentario y me algro que te guste mi histora, besos**_

_********__DsdVzla xD: Holaaaaa, no puedo creer que vuelvas a comentar, me pone muy feliz ver que te guste tanto mi historia como para comentar el mismo cap 2 veces, este capitulo te lo dedico especialmente por tu apoyo, mil gracias y en respuesta a tu comentario anterior, tambien me alegra saber que mi historia puede ayudarte 3, espero que te halla gustado_

_********__Espero sus comentarios_

_********__Nos leemos_


	4. Reencuentro parte 2

_**Hoooolaaaa primero quiero decirles que les agradesco un monton sus comentarios, realmente me hace tan feliz que ocmenten tanto, me dan mucho inspiracion para continuar esta historia que tanto me gusta, y realmente quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso es que la escuela me esta matando pero hoy domingo pude terminar el cao**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

* * *

-¿Bella como es que...- Edward iba a formular su pregunta cuando lo corte

-Si Stefan un frio, ¿Hay algún problema?- Le dije con algo de molestia

-Es peligroso Bella, más que nosotros- Discutíamos en voz baja sabíamos perfectamente que nos escuchaban

-Lo dice Jack el destripador- Note su expresión herida e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras, me acerque y tome su mano

-Lo siento Stef, sabes que cuando me enojo no pienso lo que digo- La culpabilidad aun estaba

-No importa Bells, yo también tengo la culpa, se que no te gusta que sea tan sobreprotector, estas lo suficientemente grande y podes tomar tus propias decisiones- El me sonrió como siempre y lo abrase y cuando nos separamos me tomo la mano, luego mire a Edward

-Si fueras como él, no hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas con Jake- Le dije en tono de broma y el sonrio

Los demás estaban demasiado callados así que los mire, Caroline tenia una sonrisa mientras nos observaba, Bonnie estaba metida en sus pensamientos, Tyler jugaba con su celular, Elena tenia el ceño fruncido antes nuestras manos juntas, y Damon tenia su mascara de frialdad, pero se le notaba que estaba molesto

-Bien , como no entramos todos en el auto, podríamos ir Bonnie, Elena y yo, y los demás podrían seguirnos-Les propuse tratando de no mirar a Edward

-En realidad no hace falta que yo valla en el auto- Dijo Elena con timidez y me sorprendí ¿Damon la habría transformado?

-¿Cuando?- Le pregunte

-Rebekah- Dijo con poca voz y comprendí

-Igual, yo no quiero correr, mis zapatos son nuevos- Dijo Caroline rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se habia creado

-Entonces Barbie, Sabrina* e Isabella van en el auto con brillitos- Su voz me golpeo de golpe, tan varonil, seductora y sarcastica, preferi no seguir pensando

-Damon- Le regaño Stefan mientras ocultaba la risa en una tos falsa

El camino a mi casa fue bastante rápido gracias a la conducción de Edward. Cuando entre me asegure de que Charlie no estuviera, había una nota en la mesa que decía que luego del trabajo estaría en lo de Billy

Cuando Edward entro se puso tenso y subió a velocidad inhumana sin decir nada, en menos de un segundo volvió a mi lado

-Alguien estuvo aquí- Dijo con la voz contenida y la cara seria

-¿Que?- Le pregunte aterrada, pero antes de seguir con nuestra charla un carraspeo nos interrumpió

-Bella, tu sabes no podemos pasar-Dijo Caroline desde la puerta y me di cuenta que todos estaban ahí

-Si lo siento, pueden pasar- Ellos lo hicieron y se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, mientras que nosotros dos entramos a la cocina

-Tenemos que hablar con Alice-El tono de Edward era sombrío

-No puedo Edward tengo invitados-Le dije en un susurro tratando de tener un poco de privacidad, pero sabia que era imposible, malditos vampiros con super audición

-Bella, tu vida esta en peligro y te preocupas por tus amigos- El estaba realmente preocupado por mi, pero yo sabia que si estaba con ellos ningún vampiro me atacaría

-¿Sabes quien entro? ¿Fue Victoria?- Le dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-No reconozco el aroma- Dijo con frustración

-Los Volturi- La idea de que fueran ellos me aterro de sobremanera y me apoye en la encimera para no perder el control de mis piernas

-Muy probable- Nos quedamos en silencio

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Stefan mientras entraba a la habitación, Edward lo miro por un momento y luego a mi

-No, pero nada de lo que deban preocuparse- Le dije y el salio de la cocina, pero era segura que luego tendría que contarle todo

-Tenemos que hablar con Alice- Volvió a repetir mi novio

-Edward no puedo irme, y ellos no van a ir con nosotros- Esta vez no iba a salirse con la suya, los chicos no van a conocer al resto de los Cullen, si lo hacían Stefan se volvería loco

-¿Entonces quieres que te deje sola cuando hay un montón de vampiros que quieren matarte?- Su tono de incredulidad me molesto por unos momento, pero luego me di cuenta que el no sabia lo que eran Stefan y los demás

-¿Estarías mas tranquilo si llamo a Jake, y se queda conmigo mientras hablas con tu familia? A demás puede ver si conoce el olor- Trate de dar una solución, pero al nombrar a mi mejor amigo Edward su puso mas tenso

-Claro el chucho, esta bien Bella, llámalo-El realmente no le agradaba la idea de que me quedara con Jacob, pero desde que hicieron esa "alianza" él no podía decir que no era seguro para mi estar con él

Marque con rapidez su numero, y el contesto de inmediato

-Bell´s- Me saludo alegremente

-Hola Jake- Le dije de la misma manera

-¿Paso algo?- De pronto su tono se volvió preocupado

-Si, alguien estuvo en mi casa, necesito que vengas porque Edward no quiere dejarme sola- El espero un par de segundos en contestar y luego dijo

-Esta bien, ahora salgo- Dijo con rapidez y corto

Le dirijo una mirada a Edward, el estaba mas relajado que antes, pero sus ojos demostraban lo molesto que estaba, me acerque al el y lo abreza, él me estrecho con fuerza y me beso, al principio era como siempre, un roze suave y algo distante, y pensé que él iba a apartarme como siempre y decir que ya había arriesgado lo suficiente pero en vez de eso se torno mas apasionado, posesivo, como pude se lo devolví olvidándome de respirar cuando un carraspeo nos separo.

Edward soltó un gruñido y yo gire para ver a quien nos había interrumpido, el estaba en la puerta con su expresión de aburrimiento como siempre pero note la presión de sus puños como si estuviera por golpear algo

-Pensé que estabas ansiosa por solucionar nuestro problema Isabella- Mi nombre saliendo de su boca fue demasiado, el siempre nunca me había llamado por mi apodo y recuerdo como me gustaba que no lo hiciera

-Vamos- Le dije a Edward pasando de largo a Damon.

Cuando estaba por sentarme Jacob entro semi desnudo como siempre, los chicos lo miraron con molestia, mientras que vi como las chicas miraban sorprendidas a mi amigo

-Jake podrías ponerte algo de ropa- Le dije en forma de broma, ya sabia porque siempre andaba sin camisa

-Lo siento no sabia que tenias invitados- Dijo mientras se colocaba una camiseta de mi padre que estaba en el sillón,y fue gracioso ya que le quedaba grande

-Gracias por arruinarnos el espectáculo- Me dijo Caroline bajito y los chicos la miraron mal

-Bella puede ir a tu habitación a bueno tu sabes- Dijo mientras trataba de mantener el secreto por mis amigos

-Claro- Le dije y luego agregue- Edward ya podes ir a hablar con Alice, con Jacob aquí estoy completamente a salvo

El me miro por unos segundos con el ceño frunció, sabia lo mucho que le costaba dejarme con el inminente peligro que corría, pero con 4 vampiros, una bruja, un cambia formas y un híbrido estaba mas que protegida

-Bien- Termino por acceder, me dio un suave beso, pude escuchar las falsas arcadas de Tyler, y se fue dejándome con mis amigos

-Ahora si ¿Puedes explicarnos por que tu novio es un frió?- Dijo Stefan en un tono recriminatorio

-Eso no es importante, lo que tenemos que hacer es ver como deshacer el hechizo para que cada uno de nosotros puedo volver a su vida normal- Les dije tratando de evitar el tema

-¿Como quieres que vuelva a mi vida normal si se que estas arriesgando tu vida al salir con el- La manera en la que pronuncio esa frase me enfureció

- Stefan, el y yo hemos estado juntos desde antes que los conociera a ustedes, y después y sigo lo bastante viva, si quieres estar preocupado deberías hacerlo por el maldito ejercito de vampiros que quiere matarme y no de mi novio- Le grite básicamente y luego me di cuenta de mi error, todos estaban impresionados

-¿Como que un ejercito de vampiros quiere matarte?- Pronuncio lentamente Caroline interviniendo en nuestra conversación

-Nada importante- Me negé a mirarlos

-Isabella Marie Swan, ahora vas a contarnos todo- Me amenazo Caroline

-Y que pasa si no quiero, ustedes tienen su vida y yo la mía, no tienen que meterse en mis asuntos- Les dije tercamente

-Si, pero tu vida esta en peligro, tenemos todo el derecho de meternos- Grito Caroline

-No, no tienen ningún motivo para meterse- Mi enojo estaba aumentando

-Nos metemos porque te queremos- Su voz interrumpió nuestra acalorada discusión y todos las miradas fueron a él después de decir esas palabras, Damon había dicho que me quería-apreté mis puños con fuerza- Como se atrevía

-No me importa...- Cuando Jacob entro a la habitación con la cara neutra

-¿Bella que demonios sucede aquí?- Me habia olvidado completamente de Jacob, el había escuchado toda nuestra discusión

-Nada importante- El me miro como si estuviera loca y lo único que yo quería es que esto se terminara

-Reconoces el olor- Le pregunte a Jake tratando de cambiar el tema

-No- Dijo metido en sus pensamientos

Dio un gran suspiro y me volví a la pandilla de Mystic

-Bonnie ¿Tiene alguna idea de como deshacer le hechizo?-

-No- Me dijo mientras sacaba si grimorio de su bolso y lo miraba varias veces

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward entro junto con el resto de su familia

-Tu- Dijo Alice mientras apuntaba a Damon- Tu eres el chico de las visiones- Damon la miro extrañado y Alice me miro con una expresión indescifrable, y luego a Edward entonces entendí, Alice tuvo visiones de lo que paso entre Damon y yo, en ese momento lo único que sabia es que estaba en un gran problema

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, se que no es muyy largo pero es lo que pude hacer**_

_**De vuelta les pido perdon y voy a intentar no tardar tanto para la conti**_

_**Espero sus hermosos comentarios, que son muchos para responderlos**_

_**Nos leemos**_


End file.
